shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kage Z. Bagans/Abilities and Powers
Abilities & Powers Enhanced Strength Kage has very unique and immense strength, being able to hold back the greatest and strongest of attacks. Being able have a hold onto them and even can redirect them with his raw strength. Being able to focus his energy into a fist or leg, then increasing the distance and attack power in a kick or punch. Enhanced Speed Kage has unique speed as well, being able to travel great distances in a matter of seconds, almost like teleporting. In battle he is able to use quick strikes and swing in a matter of seconds. Although he will use up some of his energy in doing this, he does not use his speed all the time to keep the amount of spiritual energy. Immense Durability Expert Intellect With his years of experience as a warrior, Kage is a very intelligent being. He is capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. He has great tactical acumen, as shown from his preparations for invasions. As noted by Ryan Z. Bagans, Kage is very cunning, setting up a trap to kill him. He is shown to be also a very perceptive man. His skill at battle tactics is undeniable, as the ruler he commonly sends others out to engage in battle for over a number of centuries, be it to relatively small or large number of threats. He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory; this includes modifying his forces for the sole purpose of defeating a single being. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his special abilities. Swordmanship Along with his speed, his swordsmanship at a master level. Being able to cut most of his opponents with ease, without really trying. He uses his energy in his blade forms, running his energy through the blade making the energy coming out of the blade. Making it flow through he can make it almost like a saw with the energy being able to cut into almost any kind of material. Going so far as cutting into bones, making a clean cut. He can cut through some energy and kido blasts, although some he cannot because they are going to fast or he his have more than one coming at him at once. Despite his appearance, Kage is an extremely skilled fighter, using a combination of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions. His skill in the said area has been repeatedly shown as very high. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Kage prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. Kage's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. His skills are very versatile, able to use various bladed weapons with high proficiency. He is ambidextrous and can change his fighting style at a whim — keeping his opponents unsure as to his next move. Devil Fruit Main Article-Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Krishna The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Krishna (ダヌダヌないミ、モデル：クリシュナ)is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the god Krishna. Danu meaning “Child”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Child-Child Fruit, Model: Krishna. It is said to be one of most dangerous fruits, in the world. Strengths and Weakness The strength of this fruit living up to its legendary powers is that the user of this fruit is able to take control of others. By playing a flute that the user can summon to their hands, by playing it the victim becomes a mindless servant to the user. Another Strength of this fruit is that the user will also gain some powers of some of the different gods that Krishna is connected to. Since Krishna was believed to have been born from a few of the gods, that being born from Vishnu. But had been given heavenly gifts from some of the other gods. The user can be able to gain some of the powers of the Creator, Preserver and Destroyer. The user is also said to use Krishna's own heavenly magic to thier use. Wuth an unlimited amount of spells at his or her use. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Another weakness of this fruit is that, the user maybe able to have amazing powers. But the the user of this Danu model is limited to what he or she could destroy and create, as such the user is able to destroy organic things. They couldn't destroy a devil fruit power, along with the creator power the user must begin with a piece of material. Such as if the user has a piece of metal in his or hers hands, they could create a blade for battle. No other weaknesses have been seen to this fruit, but still considered one of the most dangerous in both the Danu Danu models and world. Usage Like most of the other Danu Danu no Mi, Models the user can get an increase in strength, speed, stamina and for this one an increase in intelligence. The user of the Krishna model has a number of full and hybrid transformations, but unlike other models. The Krishna model is the most humanoid looking; the user can summon a flute to their hands. By playing this flute the user has a number of usages. By playing the flute user can play a certain pitch and it affect a certain part of the body or brain. Such as by playing a high pitch the user can affect the brain to create illusions for his or her opponent. Another deadly use is that the user can affect the brain to shut down and the body becomes almost zombie like. Once this has happened to user has the bodies as puppets. Another usage of this fruit that it allows the user to get some powers of the other gods, since Krishna was born of a few gods. Main the Creator, Perverse and Destroy is what makes this fruit so dangerous. The user is able to creator things that he or she wishes, they can perverse things. Such as a wound given to him or her in battle, the user is able to reverse the wound back before it was given. The destroyer which the user is able to destroy things and never coming back.Another use which is said to be the most deadly is the use of Krishna’s magic, being able to do amazing things. With the user’s heavenly connection to Krishna, but depending on their own wants and such Krishna’s magic can be put into the wrong hands. Devil Fruit # 2 Main Article-Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Destroyer Father Shiva (Please Note: This fruit was eaten by an object somewhere on Kage's person.) The''' Dānu Dānu no Mi, Model: Destroyer Father Shiva (ダヌダヌないミ、モデル父シヴァデストロイヤー) is Mythical Zoan in which allows the user to transform into the likeness and gain the powers of the Destructive Father Shiva. Shiva for "Destroyer" in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Child-Child Fruit, Model: Destroyer Father Shiva. This fruit is the male contourpart to the Dānu Dānu no Mi, Model:Great Mother Kāli. Strengths and Weakness The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Destroyer Father Shiva is said to be one of the most deadly and powerful mythical zoan. The main strength of the fruit is that it allows the user to literally “destroy” whatever the user pleases, thanks to the powers of Shiva. Although the user has been seen to be able to use powers to have a great influence over the environment, such as being able to reconstruct certain things. By the use of Shiva’s own powers, magics and the user drive, depending on what it is. The user of this fruit has such a love for material possession and for wealth. He is able to create things for himself, but which is really destroying another item and reconstructing it to find his needs. The user suffers the standard weakness of the Devil Fruits, along with this fruit being connected to the Mother Kali fruit these two fruits are the others natural enemy. Usage Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Expert Voodoo Practitioner Tarotokado (名刺入れ, Terra Cards) is a personal ability that Kage had learned from Marie, has being able to create cards from his basic Voodoo skills. He has a collection of thousands of possible cards; each card has different effects and attacks as she puts it. He is able to use these cards in battle on herself or her opponent. *'Attack Tarotokado'- is the offensive type powers that Kage uses, when she summons a card to his hands. Then to active the cards power, he either stab the card and crush it. Once this has happened, the card will turn into energy and then what the effect of the card will become real. He has been seen to have summoned many types of weapons, spells and other types of blasts. He has been seen to have broken cards and then a blast will come out of his hand. *'Element Tarotokado'- is a sub-class of the Attack Tarotokado in which Kage is able to use elements in battle. When a card is broken, the spell that was in the card will activate. He has been seen able to use most elements the only element he does not have a full mastery of is darkness which is a hard element to begin with. He can also be able to create combination of elemental attacks. *'Trap Tarotokado'- the Trap Tarotokado are various forms of barriers and other forms that is able to either protect Marie, others of hischoosing or trapping her opponents. By breaking the card himself or Kage can hide them and an opponent can destroy it. If an opponent destroys a card depending on what it is it can be from a barrier to a weapons trap such as spikes coming up out of the ground. Only Kage knows which is which and having a full control over this. *'Defense Tarotokado'- The defense Tarotokado is used for defensive moves, such as shields and other uses. Once he has broken a card, depending on what is in the card many different things could happen. The most common is that Kage can create shields of energy around her body a thin layer where even the most skilled eyes couldn’t not see it. Some of his more fearsome techniques a technique very similar to Tsuyaka's Mirror technique. Although they can be up to ten mirrors at a time, where he can be able to multiply the attacks and fire it back at her opponent. *'Mystic Tarotokado'- the Mystic Tarotokado is one of his rarest cards, in which he is able to use magic spells, traps and other mystical things. Such as transforming things such as rocks into weapons and even into creatures that can aid him in battle. These creatures will get a mark on their body, in which is their power source if this power source is stabbed or broken. The creature will fall apart, although if any other part of the creature is destroyed it will regenerate itself making it unaffected by most attacks. *'Illusion Tarotokado'- is when Kage can place a card onto himself or on an opponent to create illusions. Bending the person to her will, he can go so far as creating a full working city with her illusions. He has been seen using this mostly onto people that she thinks is neat to come and play with him in his own twisted games. *'Clone Tarotokado'- is a sub-class of the illusion cards, which Kage can create clones of himself or of other things. Making them walk and talk, almost creating them to think for themselves. He has been seen to go so far as creating ten of himself at once and attacking ten different people. If a clone is destroyed it will explode on defeat. *'Rare Tarotokado'- is the most powerful Tarotokado that Kage has at his use, which is a collection of extremely dangerous attacks, spells and many other things. He has gone so far as creating a death card as he puts it, where he will place the card onto the opponent’s chest. Then within a few seconds later the will die on the spot which many can’t escape. Many other abilities of this has not been revealed yet. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages